Forum:Saving C-evo games
Category:User interface (C-evo) The official C-evo manual does not explain how to save a game and then start at an earlier position and do something different then save the resulting "branch line" separately. I asked about it on the official forum in November but worked it out for myself without looking to see if there was a reply. There are some replies dealing with where to find the saved games on my computer: not easy with Windows Vista, apparently! My original heading on the official forum was "Where are my saved games? I want to preserve branches.", and the text was : :I can find a folder called "Saved" but it is empty. I have a dozen books preserved when I open up, but where can I find them on my computer? :What really want to do is: restart a game at an earlier point and do different things (e.g research more military or produce more settlers or irrigate more) then see which strategy gave the best outcome. But if I go back to 800BC and go on differently, how can I get a look at the original 2000 AD when I reach the new 2000 AD, to compare them? None of the replies in the following two weeks dealt with that point. I've worked it out by much trial and error. Procedure for variation of same game Save your game "book" in the usual way. Let's say it is called "Book 3". Use the "down" arrow below the map to open it a couple of years before the end. Hit "End Turn!" and make a move or three. Then do not close it, but use a new window to open a new C-evo menu page (the screen headed with Map, New Book, and Earlier Books). Click "Earlier Books". You should see a new list item; it will be the same name as what you started from except that it has a tilde (~) in front: for Book 3 it will be: :~Book 3 To save as a new branch (so that you can later look at the original line), ensure that the game with the tilde is highlighted, then click the "Rename Book" icon above the map. Enter a new name (e.g "Book 3 rerun 1"); that will replace the tilde version, leaving the original intact, when you finish saving. Open the new one as far back as you like (e.g. 4000 BC if you really want to do better!!). — Robin Patterson (Talk) 07:27, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Responses :This sounds like useful info. Why did you make it into a forum page instead of an article or a blog post? —ZeroOne (talk / ) 20:59, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::It started as a C-evo help item (as a query on the official forum). People looking at our C-evo forum will see it on the list until lots of more recent items come on top of it. It certainly has potential for being the basis of a mini-article too. I spend more time playing than writing!! But I'm thinking of offering one of my C-evo articles for the "Featured article" slot: C-evo advances that allow better units/ground. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:32, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure, that's the problem, playing is definitely more fun than writing. :) Good idea with the Featured article, we definitely need to get that thing rolling with at least monthly changing articles! It can easily be setup so that the articles can be determined in advance and then chosen automatically based on the date. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 19:45, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Where does Windows Vista save games and maps? Not in the same folder as the game file, in my experience. Mine are on ...Users\robinp\AppData\Local\VirtualStore\Program Files\C-evo, with subfolders Maps and Saved. Try to remember that?? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 17:15, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Then in August 2013 I downloaded version 1.2.0 and put it in a different folder from the original. Its saved games are in C:Users\robinp\AppData\Roaming\C-evo\Saved. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:26, August 12, 2013 (UTC)